dead world
by blackagenda
Summary: A break out of disease, rotting flesh and killing of civilization. One bite is all it takes, but what happens when a certain pink haired fire bomb expert overcomes the infection. Is he the key to the cure. T for gore
1. Chapter 1

Alright, my new story ready for action! Alternates between normal any Grey's pov

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was two years ago... about three months after lissana was eaten.

-Grey's hand shook as he stared down at his best friend slash rival. He had dropped his gun long ago. ''Natsu'' his voice cracked, the nest of rosy hair shifted and dull green unfocused eyes landed on him. ''Stay back'' Natsu's voice was slurred and whispered. Blood poured like a river from his neck, staining his hair, white scarf, and pooling close to his jeans. The sun kissed skin had paled, a lighter shade than Grey's own. ''Stay back'' that broken voice repeated.

Grey clenched his fist and heeled, the other had no strength to crawl away. ''I'll get help for you Natsu'' Grey's voice was stronger more sure than before.-

I was so naive. So foolish. Too hopeful.

-Grey sprinted across barren wastland,keeping an eye out for any of those...things. The cold limp body flopped around heavily on his back. Thick blood still trickled down from the bite wound it was darker carrying less oxygen. The only sine of life was the rapid breathing that cooled his neck. The walls of Magnolia finnaly came into view. Grey was distracted, something grabbed his leg tripping him. ''A corpse'' he growled. These things were the cause of Natsu's condition, it moaned and flesh fell from its jaw. Hallow holes where eyes should be, no hair slightly green skin, and tattered clothing. He readjusted Natsu before crushing the things head. ''I'll get you help'' he whispered but received no response.-

I got through security quickly and made it to the hospital. I was exhausted, after the doctors took him a rushed to the organization and went to boss.

-''Natsu's been bitten!'' Grey yelled to the midget in front of him. The old dwarf blinked ''What?''. Grey felt exhaustion taking over ''Hospital'' was all he said before passing out.-

I woke up in the hospital. The doctors let us go visit Natsu.

-Natsu lay wheezing on a metals table, his arms and legs strapped down a small pool of blood rested under his head. Mirajane kneeled beside him sobbing, Erza stood next to her fists clenched, boss Makarove sat in a chair with his head in his hands. Grey stood in a far corner feeling guilty for not protecting his friend. ''Is their nothing you can do?'' Makarove asked a fat doctor next to him, the doctor shook his head ''I'm sorry theirs no way to remove the infected area and the disease has already spread to far''.

Erza turned to the man with fury in her eyes, ''You poor excuse for a doctor!'' she yelled and then grabbed his collar ''What do you mean there's nothing you can do?! Do something now!''. Her armor rattled as anger shook her body ''Security!'' the fat man yelled.-

Erza got into a fight with some guards, we were about to be kicked out.

-''Erza stop'' everyone froze, ''Natsu?'' Mira whispered. ''Please Erza, listen to the doctors''. His voice was weak, barley a whisper. Erza rushed back to his side ''We are going to save you Natsu!''. He shook his head ''You know that there's no cure''.

''Don't think like that!'' Grey yelled, his protest was followed by the two women while Makarove stayed silent. ''I only have one wish'' Natsu spoke over their screams ''Find Igneel for me''. Tears fell down his cheeks and the sad action was mimicked by his friends. He turned to Mira with a sad smile ''I'll go see how Lissana's doing''. Mira wailed and soon everyone was sent out from the room.-

We thought it was the end of him. Now I'm not sure if the outcome is any better.

-The building was silent, the other four had returned and relayed the news. Some where still sobbing. Three days past and Natsu's funeral was meant to be held tomorrow; ounce they received the ashes... The double doors to the establishment opened to reveal a slim woman in a lab coat. She had short orange hair and large brown eyes, freckles that popped out on pale skin.

She smiled, almost mocking the mood of the place she just entered. She glanced around and saw the dwarf sitting sadly at the bar. ''Mister Makarove'' she called sweetly, his head turned to the sickining ray of sunshine that was the woman. ''We have great news''.-

At first all we wanted was for the bitch to leave. We felt as if she was copying Natsu... or at least that's how I felt. She was an eyes or until...

-''Natsu Drag eel is waiting for you'', there was a pause. Then all of the hunters jumped up with cheered, tears, questions.-

Of course we thought he would be normal and he would greet us with a ''Yo'' or throw a playful insult. It still hurts to think of how our hopes were obliterated.

-Everyone crowded the hospital lobby eager to see the annoying bomber walk in healthy and vibrant. Instead they were led through a door and down multiple hallways until they reached a large window. It let them peer out into an arena, in the center was a boy. Pale pink hair flopped around a pale face.

''I-is he okay''. Levy asked, the fat doctor from before nodded. ''Just watch'', gates on either side of the large arena opened. Hobbling forward were dozens of half decayed corpses, their sunken eyes were trained on Natsu.

''What are you doing! Get him out of there'' Jet yelled, his protests were joined by the others surrounding him. ''He somehow overcame the infection and acquired super human abilities, he doesn't appear to feel pain or have a consciousness.'' the doctor frowned suddenly ''Unfortuently we cant say for sertan if hi is really still alive, and some of his habits stray close to zombie like'' Makao looked back at the arena and gasped, Natsu still stood at the center facing away from them, but he was covered in dark blood and the broken bodies of the ounce living corpses encircled him.

Makao banged on the window ''Natsu!'' the teen jolted and turned, ounce bright emerald eyes were a deep sunken black though they were gradually turning a murky green. ''Amazing!'' the doctors exclaimed, ''He actually responded''. A humerus smile crossed his face ''He has only been trying to attack us this whole time'', a hard clang distracted them an they realized that Natsu was now standing directly in front of the glass.-

He didn't move from that spot until the doctors sedated and restrained him we were able to take him. He was in fresh clothes and his skin cleaned of blood, he didn't talk to us just sat and stared.

-''What is he supposed to eat'' Mira asked solemnly, Natsu was tied to a chair in the center of the bar hall. They couldn't trust him right now, his eyes were closed and his breathing was impossibly slow. ''Wave some meat in front of his face and see what happens'' Grey suggested.

Erza sighed and went to the kitchen, she returned with a roast impaled on her sword. She put the meal by Natsu's nose, his head snapped up and the meat was gone. ''Eh'' Natsu had freed himself from the ropes and was now standing. Erza backed away as she thought he was rushing towards her. Instead the boy fell to the floor eyes closed ounce again.-

We didn't understand what the doctor meant when he said zombie like habits. He should have explained, but now present time. We can only adapt to his choice of palate.

* * *

Was this long? I hope so, aaanyway how was it was it interesting? ...no? Well then I guess my life is meaningless. Let hell break free


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back... this might suck a little since i had to re-write this after deleting itaccidentally

* * *

Chapter 2:

"you've gained weight Natsu" Happy, a strange blue cat with wings, said. He received no answer from the black body bag he was carrying through Hrgeon town. "Mommy that cat is flying" the feline heard a young boy's voice, "Er... it might be a robot hun", Happy pouted and turned to them. "Erza says that i was an escaped government experiment", "It talks?!". Happy half glared and was about to retort when a sudden shrill scream ripped through the peaceful atmosphere.

"Screechers!" the woman yelled lifting her child and running with the other citizens. "Uh oh" Happy muttered seeing the separat crowd of pale, speeding creatures. He felt the body bag spasm at the sound of those things voices. The feline set his load down ignoring the others that were trying not to trip over him.

Just as the zipper popped the cat flew upwards to watch at a safer distance.

Pale hands lifted an equally pale body from its confines. Dull green eyes turned a deathly black and light rosy hair waved in the wind along with a strange scarf.

Natsu turned against the crowd and waited, he saw the bodies of the fallen spasm before reviving to take part in the chase. A blonde sprintedpast before looking back and yelling "Run!".

a creature lunged at Natsu much to the girls fright, she was shocked when it's pale head was crushed, limp hair hanging from pale fingers. Natsu ran into the herd and weaves through them skillfully snappingnecks and crushing heads.

Pedestrians stopped and looked back along with the blonde as the seemingly frail boy slaughtered the viciouse creatures. A female screecher sprinted at him drunkenly the last one was more agile and latched onto his shoulders. befor she... it could bite Natsu, in a display of flexibility, kneed her half rotting head to the growned causing the body to go limp an fall.

Soaked in blood Natsu turned towards the crowedwalk hobbled forward, though they took a step back most of the citizens cheered while mourning over the family members that had been turned.

The blonde gaped as a blew cat flew down a grabbed Natsu (using a disenfected towel) and lifted him from the groaned heading over the others. black eyes resumed there dark green color befor closing. It was only now that the crowd noticed the red emblem on thir saviors shoulder, the cheers grew stronger as the two dissapered from sight.

time skip

Happy sighed as he dumped more water over his adopted father to rinse the cold dark purple fluid off. after most of I was gone he dried off excess water and set the teenin the light to dry properly. (Yes fully clothed) The feline glanced at the bushes surrounding their campsite, ''It is not nice to stalk people'' he deadpanned.

The vegetation rustled and the blonde from earlier walked from it embarrassed. ''I-I'm sorry... my names Lucy''.

''Im Happy and this is Natsu''

...

Lucy shifted on her feet from the awkward silence ''Um i was wondering if i could uh... join your organization?''.

Happy stared at her calculating before smiling broadly and saying ''Only if you get me fish!''.

time skip again (Ill decreases on these)

Luc looked sadly at the figure stumbling across the wasteland, the three were headed to Magnolia but it would be to dangerous for Lucy to walk alone and Happy could only carry one person so Natsu had to be awoken. ''Im really sorry about what happened to him'', Lucy mumbled.

Happy stayed silent and Lucy decided to leave the poor animal alone. The sound of tearing flesh prompted her to look down, big mistake, she felt like throwing up as she saw Natsu disembowel a couple of stray zombies. She surprised herself by not doing so before at Hargeon.

''Just look away, he cant help it,''.

They flew in silence for the rest of the way.

* * *

well it got better towards the end... I'm going back to that waterfall. WISH ME LUCK!

oops this was short too sorry i only had a day to write it...wait for monday... not this monday the next one


	3. Chapter 3

..I updated last week...no one reviewed *sobs* am I not good enough

* * *

chapter 3:

''Welcome come to Fairy Tail!" Makarove cheered along with his 'children', Lucy smiled brightly then proudly showed her guild mark. "Lets party!" someone yelled and that's all the instruction they needed before drinks were ordered and brawls engaged.

Natsu stirred slightly in his body bag lying in one corner. Happy noticed this and glided over from Grey's shoulder. The feline studied the subtle movement before dragging him to a separate door. A few moments past before he exited and locked entrance. Mira-jane noticed this and frowned, "Hungry?". She sighed when the feline nodded, "Ill open the hatch,". She left through the storage door and returned a few minutes later. "We need more of them but im sure he can survive of steak for now" a heavy bump came from the locked door Happy hurriedly opened it with a napkin in hand.

Natsu exited the door with a small splash of blood smeared on his cheek, Happy wiped then followed the teen back to the corner. Natsu leaned on the wall, he stared aimlessly at the party goers. Grey felt eyes on him and turned to meet Natsu's gaze. He moved side to side but Natsu's eyes didn't follow, he looked at Erza who had done the same. "Whats wrong with him?" the raven asked, Erza hummed "He might just be observing". They watched as Happy tried to get his attention, Natsu suddenly jolted and sat up straight.

Erza's eyes narrowed "He sensed something", Grey tensed and pulled out his gun. The loud music and cheering was now becoming an annoyance, Natsu slowly walked to the center of the hall and looked down. The cheering and music lessened until it was completely silent. Natsu moved his head until he was staring at the base of the bar, he walked over at a quick pace . Lucy glanced around confused, everyone had a weapon out and were staring at the half dead teen's face, more specifically his eyes.

Natsu grabbed Mira's arm and lifted her over the counter, he let go and jumped over still staring at the floor. There was cracking sound before his eyes shifted to black, "Breach!" Erza yelled as something broke through the floor at Natsu. He quickly decapitated it with a punch and disappeared into the opening. Mira moved away towards her brother as her fellow hunters leaped down the dark hole. "They were right under me," she said shivering Elf-man hugged her before adjusting his gauntlet and jumping into the hole aswell. Battle cries filled her ears along with the sound of ripping flesh and blood splatter, she took a spear from the wall and stood next to the breach with an intent to help somehow.

A cold bluish hand clasped the edge of the ragged hole, she poised to attack. Filthy black hair alerted her, yellow eyes,two slits for a nose, and lastly brown teeth dripping with tar like fluid. It screamed and she struck, pulverizing its head sending it back down. "Good job Mira!" Someone called, she smiled at the praise. Soon the sounds of fighting quieted and most of the hunters returned from the hole. "Is it over?" a small voice asked, they all looked over at Romeo being cuddled in Lucy's arms. Makao gently lifted his son from the new members grasp "Yep! Your daddy beat them all!" he boasted and the small boy laughed.

Lucy got up from her spot on the floor and smiled at the affectionate display before glancing around. "Um where are Natsu, Ezra, and Grey?" she asked, a hand patted her head "They went looking for the area where those things came from, if you hurry you can catch up with them and see how things work around here,". Lucy looked up. Loke smiled at her and brushed orange hair from his face.

She smiled back not noticing the subtle flirt "Thanks ill go right away?".

XDDXXDDXXDDX

Grey held his torch higher to inspect the high ceiling, strange chains hung down looping back up to hooks imbedded in the concrete. 'We must be over strawberry street by now' he thought to himself. "Grey lower the torch i cant see" Erza ordered, Grey was about to obey when he heard rushing footsteps. He looked at Erza, the darkness barley covering her alarmed expression. He turned to Natsu but saw no reaction from the pinkette, "No danger" he muttered out loud.

"Oi!" a familiar voice called, Erza blinked "Lucy?!", Natsu stopped abruptly his eyes going black. Lucy's heels clipped the stone floor, not noticing the eyes peering at her from the darkness.

* * *

Yes its short and yes im a day late but i forgot to tell you that i replace all author notes with chapters...sorry...but hey im no longer hospitalized

i apologize for misspelling and bad diolage, no body cares about punctuation. so i dont give a damn


	4. Chapter 4

I don't like how the story is going so I have decided to restart, no it will not be soon. It took me two months to restart my other story and almost three for a story on a desperate account.

I'm sorry, but please know that I will not abandon this. I hope you all can forgive me.


End file.
